Festa a Fantasia em Konoha
by aya yuuhi
Summary: Konoha estava chata, muito parada, então decidimos fazer uma festa para agitar corpos e corações.


**Festa a Fantasia em Konoha**

_Capitulo Um: Preparativos._

As meninas conversavam no quarto de Hinata sobre a festa

Hinata: Eu não quero ir a esse baile!

Tem Ten: Hina vai ser legal, por favor!!!

Sakura: Vc está assim desde q terminou com aquele idiota do naruto!

Ten: Poxa amiga, não vale a pena ficar assim, vc precisa sair dessa, vc vai e pronto!

Hina: Eu não quero, já disse! Fechando a porta do banheiro do seu quarto

Saku: Não podemos deixá-la assim, temos que convence-la.

Ten: Sim, mas como? Ela ta tão triste.

Saku: Eu tenho uma idéia.

Kiba encontra Sasuke e Neji no caminho pra ksa

Kiba: E ai vocês já escolheram suas fantasias.

Sasuke: Eu não participo dessas reuniões patéticas.

Kiba: Nossa q humor, e vc neji vai ou não?

Neji: Ah, Tanto faz! "Será q Ten Ten vai, que isso, no que eu tô pensando, para com isso kra"

Kiba: Neji! Neji! NEJIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Neji: Que, não grita.

Kiba: Mas vc parece que ta surdo, to te chamando o maior tempão, então com q fantasia vc vai?

Neji: Qual quer uma, a primeira q eu vir.

Kiba: Ah, eu vou de Samurai!

Sasu: Quer saber eu vou embora, essa conversa já ta enchendo.

Kiba: Eu vou ver o resto do pessoal!

Cada um vai pro seu canto, para se arrumar pra festa

Tsunade: O Gai pega aquele negócio ali para mim.

Gai: que negócio?

Tsunade: aquele negócio ali! apontando para uma mesa cheia de enfeites, e outras coisas .

Gai: mas esta cheia de coisas, como vou saber o que é!

Tsunade: aquele ne... ah esquece eu mesma pego, vc é um energúmeno mesmo sabia!

Sabe nem pegar uma coisinha. Tsunade pega no meio de tudo aquilo uma garrafa de saque, e bebe todinha . Gai fica os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

Gai: Tsunade-Sama!

Tsunade:Ah num vem ñ que isso só funciona com o Lee!

Kurenai: Ai meu Deus! Kakashi, Kakashi, Kaka... ela olha para trás dela e ñ ver Kakashi em lugar nenhum Ué kdê o Kakashi?!

Asuma: o que vc acha está atrasado como sempre!

Kurenai: "Gota Gigante" Safado deve ta perdendo tempo com aqueles livros MurmurandoAi, Kakashi!

Kakashi: me chamou! kakashi derrepente aparece atrás de Kurenai que leva um susto e deixa tudo que estava na mão cair no chão

Tsunade só um pouquinho alterada fala É mesmo desastrada né, vou dizer em!

Kurenai fik cheia de raiva : Ai!!! Se calma Kurenai, vamos contar a até 10! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... pronto estou melhor!

Kakashi: já se acalmo?

Kurenai: Já, agora me diz por que vc se atrasou?

Kakashi: è bom, eu estava andando para cá ai então eu vi um cachorro e fiquei olhando ai entã...

Kurenai: CHEGAAAAAAAA DE MENTIRAAAA, VAI AJUDAR O ASUMA AGORA!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: sim senhora! Mamãe!

Kurenai: VAI!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: ta, ta já to indo! Mulher estressada!

Depois de eles arrumarem tudo

Tsunade Bêbada: Konshiguimos acabou!! Da a maior risada e cai da cadeira onde estava em pé

Enfim, está tudo pronto, e a festa vai começar!

_Especial Fantasias_

Gente, esse é um especial para descrever as fantasias da festa, pra vcs poderem ficar a par de tudo.

Primeiro vamos começar pelas fantasias das meninas.

A ordem é: nome, fantasia e detalhes.

Ame no Kuni: Boneca – Vestida literalmente doll, com um vestido curtinho rosa, melissa rosa, meia-calça branca, Maria Chiquinha e maquiagem de acordo. (Fofa!)

Hinata Hyuuga: Gueixa – Usa um vestido de gueixa vermelho c/ detalhes brancos, cabelos presos em coque c/ algumas mechas caindo e maquiagem no estilo gueixa. (O.O).

Ino Yamanaka: Harpia – Ela está estilo as harpias da May de Yu Gi Oh!, com uma blusa azul bebê, saia preta c/ um lascado enorme, bota preta, luvas azuis, acessórios e cabelos soltos de lado.

Rin: Bruxa – Vestido roxo até os joelhos, desfiado na parte inferior, com decote em super V, bota roxa enrugada, cabelos soltos, unhas postiças, maquiagem no estilo e o chapéu.

Sakura Haruno: Princesa – Vestido branco c/ detalhes rosa e muito brilho, uma linda gargantilha, sandália de salto, cabelos no estilo Mia Colucci, coroa e uma maquiagem leve. (Novidade, quem não ia prever q ela viria com algo assim, nada chamativo).

Tayuya: Odalisca – Roupa de dança do ventre estilo 7 véus, na cor verde, cabelos em rabo de cavalo e maquiagem de acordo. (Muito Sexy)

Temari Sabaku: Pirata – Short Jeans desfiado, blusa branca, bota preta, tapa olho, cabelos jogados, cinto e arma de brinquedo.

Ten Ten: Cleópatra – Saia dourada longa, top dourado, tira e jóias em ouro, sapato fechado rasteira, maquiagem em tons marrons e dourado e brilho dourado por todo o corpo. (Vai te gente ficando doido, corto meu pescoço e não digo quem é).

(Dei mais ênfase a roupa das meninas, pq elas são mais detalhistas).

Agora Vamos para os meninos:

Mesma ordem

Gaara Sabaku: Drácula – Calça preta, blusa preta aberta até a metade, sobretudo preto, sapato social preto e dentes de vampiro com sangue artificial. (Ai! Eu queria q esse drácula me mordesse).

Itachi Uchiha: Motoqueiro – Calça jeans, tênis preto, blusa branca, jaqueta jeans e algumas correntes.

Kiba Inuzuka: Samurai – Calça preta, blusa branca, tamanca de madeira e uma espada.

Naruto Uzumaki: Hokage – Igual ao terceiro Hokage, só q mais sexy!

Neji Hyuuga: Múmia – Calça branca, blusa branca com vários esparadrapos e a cabeça meio enfaixada. (Deve ter sido a ultima q sobrou).

Sasuke Uchiha: Príncipe – Terno branco c/detalhes em prata e uma gravata meio rosada. (To ouvindo meninas caindo?)

Shikamaru Nara: Pirata – Calça jeans rasgada, blusa branca totalmente aberta, tapa olho, chapéu, sandália de dedos, acessórios naturais e um papagaio de brinquedo no ombro.

Shino Aburame: Mago – Camisa estilo hippie azul, calça jeans, capa azul, estilo Gandalf e chapéu de bruxo.

(Gente, eles são muito gostosos, não precisam de muitas apresentações).

Agora os instrutores

Anko Mitarashi: Lutadora de boxe – Blusa branca, short azul, tênis branco, cabelo preso, toalha no pescoço e luvas de boxe.

Kurenai Yuuhi: Dama de vermelho – Vestido vermelho longo, com decote v e um lascado imenso, salto alto vermelho e cabelos soltos de lado. (O.O -.-).

Tsunade: Anos 60 – Saia rosa de bolinhas brancas, blusa branca, sapato de salto, fechado e branco, cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo.

Asuma Sarutobi: Jogador de Futebol – Uniforme de jogador seguido à risca, na cor azul.

Jiraya: Elvis – Blusa branca de botão, calça jeans e jaqueta de couro. (Se acha!)

Kakashi Hatake: Executivo – Terno preto, s/ gravata e blusa meio aberta. (Dessa vez eu to me ouvindo cair no chão).

Gai Maito: Locutor de rádio antiga – Terno verde, com gravata de borboleta e uma cartola. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!).

Rock Lee: Ajudante de Locutor de rádio antiga – Igual ao Gai-sansei, no caso, Gai em miniatura a Rock Lee. (Botei o Rock Lee aqui, q senão não teria graça).

A Banda: Caveirosos.

Todos com roupas de esqueleto, e a ordem é: nome, o q tocam, e cor da fantasia.

Chouji Akimichi: Baterista, caveira verde fluorescente.

Kabuto Yakushi: Vocalista e Guitarrista, caveira branca.

Kankuro Sabaku: Baixista, caveira azul fluorescente.

_Capitulo 2: Desencontros e Descobertas._

As meninas marcam de se encontrar em frente ao KSF (Konoha Style Fest), elas haviam combinado q não saberiam as fantasias uma da outra

Temari: Onde elas estão, sempre se atrasam. (Chegou19:00)

Ten: Oiii Tema! Cheguei! (19:25)

Tema: Já tava na hora.

estão vindo Ame, Rin e Tayu

As 4: Oi!

Ame: Nossa, estamos um arraso!

Rin: Gente ouve a musica, vamos entrar logo, olha já estamos atrasadas, são 20:15. (festa começava 18:30)

Tema: É pq será q estamos atrasadas heim? Ah! Já sei, POR CULPA DE VCS!!!

Tayu: Não estressa Tema, vamos logo e pronto.

Ten: Ainda falta as outras meninas.

Saku: Não falta mais, chegamos!

Ten: Vc conseguiu trazer a Hina, q bom!

Saku: É eu sei como convencer. riso malicioso

Ino: Vamos parar de falar e entrar.

Elas finalmente entram, a decoração estava linda e a festa maravilhosa

Ten: Vamos dançar meninas!

Elas estavam se acabando na pista de dança, todos os meninos reparavam nelas, elas recebiam vários torpedos

Ino: Isso ta d+, eu...

Tema: Ino, Ino, q foi!

Ino olhava estática para porta de entrada

Tema: Meu Deus! Sakura, olha pra porta.

Saku: É chegaram eles. ¬¬

E realmente, chegaram, o delírio das meninas, agora sim essa festa promete

Kiba: Pessoal, isso ta massa!

Sasu: É até q ta legal.

Naru: Olha o Kakashi, todo chique, isso vai ser divertido.

As meninas continuam dançando

Ita: Nossa olha aquelas gatas ali, elas dançam muito.

Neji: Kdê, onde?

Ita: Ali ó. Aponta em direção as meninas

Neji: Não acredito, é a Ten Ten, Hinata, HINATA! O.O

Eles firam babando, elas estavam lindas, e por mais q elas quisessem disfarçar, elas tbm estavam muito felizes por eles virem

Eles começaram a dançar pra chegar mais perto e poder cumprimentá-las

Kiba e Shino: Oi meninas, vcs estão lindas.

Meninas: Brigada!

Sasuke: "Vou ficar na minha, não quero q a Sakura ache q só pq vou dar um oi, estou dando mole pra ela".

Eles começam a dançar juntos e formam um grande grupo, pra surpresa de sasuke, sakura não estava dando a mínima pra ele, ela estava paquerando um menino lindo, Sai.

Kiba: Oi Hina, vc está maravilhosa sabia!

Hina Ela estava um pouco mal humorada, mas não conseguia ficar com raiva perto de Kiba, se sentia muito bem com ele por perto: Bri...brigada, vc tbm está muito bonito.

Kiba dá um largo sorriso, Sasuke observa atentamente os movimento de Sakura

Sasuke: "Esse kra, pq ela ta olhando tanto pra ele, eu sou mais bonito, ei, pq eu to me preocupando com isso, parei".

Ele tentou, mas por mais q quisesse não conseguia parar o ciúme q tomava conta dele, já a Sakura estava cansada, ele sempre a tratara mal e cm frieza, ela queria ser amada

Quando ele se aproximou para falar com Sakura, ela nem ao menos percebeu, estava envolvida no flerte, saiu para falar com sai e deixou o Sasuke estático, sem saber o q fazer, nenhuma garota nunca fizera aquilo com ele, o q está acontecendo? Então ele decide segui-los

Ita: Essa fantasia ficou muito bem em vc.

Ame totalmente corada: Brigada, vc está fantasiado de q exatamente?

Ita: Motoqueiro, pq vc gostou?

Ame: Sim, ficou gato!

Ita Pouco corado: Legal "Ela é d+, ficou tão meiga nessa fantasia"

Ame: "Q bom q ele puxou assunto comigo, ele é lindo"

Sikamaru estava com a mesma kra de PROBLEMÁTICO de sempre, temari queria q ele reparasse ela de qualquer jeito, mas ele se mantinha indiferente

Shika: "Como ela dança bem, eu poderia... não, não isso seria muito problemático"

Tema: "Ai, to quase desistindo, ele não gosta de mim"

Derrepente passa alguém atrás de Tema q quase cai no chão, mas é amparada"

Tema: Ai! Brigada, eu não sei q...

Ela olha pra cima e vê shika olhando firmemente em seus olhos"

Shika: Vc está bem? Não se machucou?

Tema: Eu acho que n... Ai, ai!

Shika: Q foi, q houve?

Tema: Meu tornozelo, ta doendo muito, ai!

Shika: Calma, não se meche muito, vou te levar pra um lugar mais calmo.

Ele a pega no colo, e atravessa o salão com ela em seus braços, em direção ao banheiro. Tema dá um risinho mal intencionado

Gaara estava impressionado, nunca tinha visto Ino tão bonita e sensual, ele a olhava com desejo, mas seu jeito fechado não deixava q ele prosseguisse. Ino estava dançando com Ten Ten despreocupada

Gaa: kra eu não sei o q ta acontecendo, mas ela meche comigo.

Neji: Então pq vc não chega em cima. "Olha o q eu to falando, eu mesmo não tenho coragem"

Gaa: Ta louco, ela deve me achar estranho.

Ele não continha o olhar

Ino: Ela ta olhando?

Ten: Ta, ele não desvia. "Não vou olhar o Neji, não posso"

Ino: Eu sabia, também eu to d+.

Ten: Estamos d+.

Elas riem

Rin gostava de Shino a muito tempo, mas ele era muito tímido e quase não falava, só q ela não podia mas esperar

Rin: E ai, o q ta achando da festa? "tomara q ele não me dê um fora"

Shino: Legal, e vc?

Rin: Eu to gostando, mas...

Shino: Mas o q?

Rin: Nada, nada. Pensei alto. "quase q eu falei"

Shino: ¬¬

Rin: Sua fantasia é maneira.

Shino levemente corado: A sua também. "Ta muito sexy"

Tayuya era bem decidida, e percebeu q naruto de vez em quando dava uma espiada nela, porém ele ainda não tinha nenhuma intenção. Ele estava um pouco destraido

Tayu: "Quer saber eu vou lá" Gato! Vamos dançar, afinal isso é uma festa ou não? Puxando Naruto para o meio da pista de dança

Naru: Vc dança bem.

Tayu: Brigada!

Naru: Vc acha mesmo q sou gato?

Tayu: Claro!

Naru: Mentira.

Tayu: É mentira é. Derrepente ela o puxa contra si, e lhe rouba um beijo, naruto corresponde

Hinata vendo a situação, sai em lágrimas

[Flash Back

Saku: Hina, pq vc não causa ciúmes nele?

Hina: Vc acha q daria certo?

Saku: Não sei, mas vc tem q dar o troco

[Fim FB

Hina chorando muito: Como ele pode, deu tudo errado.

Kiba vai atrás dela, sabia q sofrera com o q havia acontecido e estava decidido a faze-la esquece-lo

_Capitulo 3: Os "Responsáveis"_

Tsunade: Ai, ta tudo tão lindo! Olha pro Jiraya e pergunta Como eu estou?

Jiraya Babando: Perfeita!

Tsu: Eu já sabia Saindo.

Jira Gota Big Tasty

Kakashi: A festa está muito boa, não Kurenai?

Kurenai: Sim, está ótima!

Kaka: Ah! A propósito, vc está linda!

Kure totalmente corada: Obrigada, vc tbm ta lindo.

Kaka: Brigado

Eles ficam um tempo sem falar, então kakashi resolve quebrar o silêncio

Kaka: Então, vamos dançar?

Kure: É claro, pq não.

Está tocando uma musik com ritmo bem caliente, Amor Guitano (Beyonce e Alejandro Fernandez)

Kurenai: Kakashi, já vou avisando q não sei dançar muito bem!

Kakashi simplesmente sorriu, e a juntou em seu corpo (ai, ai), e eles começaram a dançar olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro

Kakashi: Vc dança maravilhosamente.

Kure: Vc tbm!

Kaka: Kurenai, eu tenho q te dizer uma coisa...

Kure Interrompendo Kakashi: ANKO! VC ESTÁ LINDA! "Foi por pouco"

Anko: BRIGADA MENINA, VC TBM ESTÁ ÓTIMA!

Kure já saindo da pista e deixando Kakashi lá: Ah! Kakashi, nossa dança foi ótima. Vai em direção a Anko

Kakashi: Sim, claro! ¬¬ "Droga! Foi por pouco"

Gai e Lee atrás palco

Gai: Lee, está é mais uma missão, animar a festa!

Lee: Mas, mas Gai-sansei, achei q nós só íamos apresentar as atrações.

Gai gota... É isso ai Lee, Lee sem entender isso foi um teste, pra saber se vc tinha prestado a atenção.

Lee: E eu passei!

Gai: Sim Lee, vc passou! Posição Nice Guy

Lee Olhos brilhando: Gai-sansei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sansei!!!

Gai: Lee!!!

Lee: Gai-sa...

Asuma: Ei vcs vão perder mais tempo ou vão chamar a banda de uma vez?

Gai No palco: Testando, testando. todos olham pra ele

Lee: Gai-sansei fala logo!

Gai: Ah, sim. Boa Noite Jovens! Está começando a nossa primeira festa a fantasia de Konoha.

Lee: Sim, e hj teremos como convidados de honra, os CAVEIROSOS. Varias meninas gritando

Gai: Se acalmem meninas tem Lee pra todas. menias saindo correndo

Lee pose Nice Guy

Gai: E teremos o concurso de melhor fantasia!

Lee: E rei e rainha da festa!

Gai: É muitas emoções nos aguardam hoje!

Lee: Com certeza! Agora com vcs...

Lee e Gai: Os CAVEIROSOS!

A maquina de fumaça é ligada os feixes de lazer aparecem, e entram eles a banda mais quente de Konoha

Kabuto: E ai!! Ele começa a intro da musik só na guitarra

As meninas vão correndo para perto do palco, e começa a musik

Anko: UHH, a festa ta ótima dançando igual uma louca

Kurenai: Esta mesmo derrepente kure olha para trás e ver kaka olhando para ela fixamente, ela da um sorrisinho e vai até ele toda anima

Anko: aonde vc vai?

Kakashi: ali rapidinhoAnko olha e ver o kakashi lá parado e da um sorriso malicioso para kure

Kure chegando perto do kakashi(gente ela tinha bebido umas então estava meio desgovernada, vamos dizer assim ): Oi kakashi por que ñ esta dançando, a festa esta ótima!

Kaka: prefiro ficar admirando coisas maravilhosas!

Kure: Hum, então pq vc ñ admira essas coisas mas de perto em?! Kakashi na mesma hora parou e olhou sério para ela

Kaka: ñ quero fazer besteiras e depois vc estava ótima dançando pq ñ continua!

Kure: hum ta, só se vc vir dançar comigo! Vc vem? fazendo kra de pidona

Kakashi: esta bem!

Anko: Kakashi finalmente veio!

Kaka: fazer o q kure me obrigou.

Kure: claro ele estava la parado tão desanimado! Ia perder a festa olhando bem na cara dele

Kakashi a olhou tbm: eu estava bem la!

Kure: mas vc tem que admitir que aqui esta melhor!

Kaka: claro muito melhor! Anko percebendo que estava meio que atrapalhando resolveu dar uma volta e acabou encontrando Asuma

Anko: Ah, oi Asuma!

Asuma: Oi Anko! Estou vendo que a festa ta ótima para vc em!

Anko: é vc tem razão esta maravilhosa, esses meninos tocam bem ñ acha?

Asuma: acho, ah, a propósito vc esta linda!

Anko: Obrigada, vc tbm esta chique em!

Asuma: Há, há, há é nós tbm as vezes temos que nos arrumar ñ!

Anko: claro, ainda estou na flor da idade!

Jiraya: Tsunade!

Tsunade: Oi! dançando

Jiraya: Vc esta muito GOSTOSA dançando sabia!

Tsunade: O que?! e da um tapão na cara dele

Jiraya: ai essa doeu!

Tsunade: era para doer, aonde já se viu!

_Capitulo 4: Confusões._

Hina no banheiro: Baka, baka, baka!

Kiba: Não diga isso, ele é q é um baka, te dispensar assim.

Hina: Mas a culpa foi minha.

Kiba: Vc, vc é maravilhosa!

Kiba em um impulso beija Hinata, ela o empurra e sai correndo

Kiba: Hina, Hina, me desculpa, eu... Aff, sou um idiota.

Kiba se senta e conclui q o q ele sente não é amor entre homem e mulher, e sim amor de irmão

Kiba: Baka, como eu vou olhar pra ela agora!

Hina: Com os olhos! Com carinho, como sempre fez.

Kiba: Hina! Me desculpe, eu não consegui te ver daquele jeito e, e... Foi sem querer, mas vc é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim...

Hina: Eu sei, e tenho por vc o mesmo carinho.

Os dois se abraçam

Kiba: Agora me diz, pq vc e o Baka terminaram?

Em quanto isso na pista de dança

Naru: Nossa! Pq vc fez isso?

Tayu: "Kd ele, onde ele foi?"

Naruto sacudindo ela: Tayuya.

Tayu: Oi, q?

Naru: Pq vc fez isso?

Tayu: Pq eu quis, agora dá licença.

Ela o deixa no meio da pista de dança, com kra de bobo

Anko: Kure vem cá! Kaka vem tbm!

Kure: que foi Anko

Asuma: Oi kaka oi Kure vcs estão bem?

Kaka e kure: estamos

Kure: então vcs estão se divertindo?

Anko: é claro!

Asuma: Aham!

Kaka: Que bom, nós tbm!

Anko: Bom, falando em divertir olha la o Gai dançado!

Anko aponta para gai que estava dançando de uma forma tão, mas tão engraçada do tipo OS EMBALOS DE SABADO A NOITE (um filme veeeeelho).

Todos (claro só os da rodinha): Hahahahaha!!

Kure: Nossa! Meu deus!

Kaka Grita: GAI POR FAVOR MAIS DEVAGAR COM OS PASSOS VAI ASSUSTAR OS JOVENS! Hahahaha!

Gai nem dando atenção pois, ñ ouviu kaka e continuou dançado (crente que estava na década de 70 hihihi).

Banheiro 2

Tema: Divagar, ta doendo muito, AI AI AI!

Shika: Eu não fiz nada, larga de ser problemática!

Tema: EU NÃO SOU PROBLEMATICA, é vc q me irrita!

Shika: Eu te irrito, vc q ta me imitando.

Tema: Eu, imitando vc, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shika: E qual é um problema!

Tema: Vc é preguiçoso, chato, e mal humorado!

Shika: E vc é nervosinha, problemática e autoritária.

Os dois param, se olham e se beijam ardentemente (UAU!! Estilo Jay e Michel Caio)

(na pista de dança)Derrepente começa a tocar Last Kiss (Pearl Jam amo essa musik), todos puxam seu par pra dançar em duplas, era uma inicialização, para uma musica + lenta

Itachi arrasta Ame pra um canto escuro

Gaa: Vamos dançar?

Ino: Sabe o q é, é q...

Gaa: Td bem, eu achei q vc não fosse querer mesmofaz a carinha mais triste do mundo e vira.

Ino: Espera Segurando ele pela mão, é q eu só estava esperando vc convidar.

Ele sorri e eles vão dançar

Voz: Oi meu amor, q bom q vc veio!Abraçando Ten Ten por trás

Ten: É eu vim, mas não foi pra ti ver.

Voz: A Ten Ten, isso já perdeu a graça.

Ten: Perdeu a graça, mas não é pra ter graça, eu já disse q não quero mais nada com vc!

Voz Virando Ten Ten e puxando contra si: Eu não acredito q vc já me esqueceu.

Ten: Já, agora me solta Kabuto, me solta!

quando ele ia beija-la

Neji empurrando Kabuto: Ela já não disse pra soltar, ou vc ta surdo?

Kabuto: Quem vc pensa q é? Ela é minha namorada!

Ten: Ex-namorada, vai embora!

Neji: Vc ouviu, agora vaza daqui!

Kabuto: Quem vai me obrigar, vc? HAHAHAAHA!

Neji ao ouvir Kabuto gargalhando, parte para cima dele e lha dá um soco

Neji: E agora, como vai sorrir sem os dentes, eu vou arranca-los aos socos.

Ten Ten vê a tudo pasma, os dois rolando pelo chão

Kure: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Todos param com o grito de Kurenai

Tsu: Levem esses três agora lá pra cima.

(No KSF haviam camarotes, porém naquela noite estavam fechados)

E no escurinho bem perto dali (Que sorte a dela)

Ame: Vc ta ouvindo alguma coisa?

Ita: Não!

Ame: Nem eu. (Ta bom o negocio ali O.O)

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente, Itachi acariciava o corpo de Rin e lhe apertava a cintura enquanto beijava o pescoço, a garota soltava gemidos somente com seus beijos e delirava com suas caricias

Ame: Ita, é melhor pararmos pq o clima ta muito quente e eu vou acabar fazendo uma besteira Falando pausadamente

Ita: Poxa, eu juro q não vou fazer nada q vc não queirarisinho safado. Mas, nós não precisamos parar de se curtir.

Ame: Tá, mas vai com mais calma.

(Vou deixar os dois ai, sou inocente d+ pra isso xD)

_Capitulo 5 (Não tive a idéia para um nome)_

Banheiro 1

Hina: Eu não sei direito o q aconteceu, estávamos tão felizes, mas derrepente ele terminou tudo, eu não entendi nada, mas agora voltando a chorar eu sei.

Kiba: Ai, aquele... Eu vou acabar com ele Saindo furioso do banheiro

Hina: Kiba! Kiba não, espera. "Ele vai fazer besteira"

Tayu: Achei vc!Pegando o braço de Kiba

Kiba: Me solta, o q vc quer heim, já não basta destruir o namoro da Hina, o q mais vc quer?

Tayu: Não, olha, não é isso q vc ta pensando, eu só...

Kiba: Cala a boca garota, eu não quero ouvir mais nada de vc!

Kiba sai andando com mais raiva em direção ao Naruto, e sem perceber, deixa Tayu aos prantos, ela por sua vez corre para o banheiro

Asuma e Anko do lado de fora do KSF

Anko: Saímos bem na hora!

Asuma: É, eu não to afim de trabalhar, o negocio é curtir.

Anko: HAHAHA, Eu tbm to precisando de umas férias.

Asuma: Pelo visto eles já resolveram, ouve, a musik já voltou a tocar.

Anko: Então, vamos voltar pra lá e dançar mais um pouco.

Asuma: Vc só pensa em dançar?

Anko: Dããã, estamos numa festa, o q mais eu vou fazer?

Asuma: Namorar!

Anko tentando disfarçar a vergonha: Ah ta, com quem?

Asuma: Ué, pode ser comigo, basta vc dizer q sim.

Anko coradíssima: Para de brincar Asuma, e mais toca no braço dele vc não me pega Sai correndo dando língua pra ele

Asuma correndo atrás dela: "Amo esse jeitinho dela"

Na pista de dança

Gaa: Ino, eu preciso falar um negocio pra vc.

Ino: Ãn, o q eu não to ouvindo, o som ta muito alto!!

Gaa: Vamos pra outro lugar!!!

Ino: Q, eu não to ouvindo!!

Gaara pega na mão de Ino e a leva para o lado de fora

Ino: Ei, pq viemos pra cá, tava tão legal.

Gaa: Eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Ino fica séria ao ver o semblante de Gaara, ele parecia muito nervoso: Pode falar.

Gaa: É q sabe, eu... eu...

Ino: Não precisa ficar nervoso Passando a mão em seu rosto e sorrindo

Gaa: Eu amo vc, desde a primeira vez q eu te vi, foi amor a primeira vista eu nunca tive coragem de falar.

Ino Emocionada: Sério?

Gaa: É.

Ino abraça ele: Eu também te amo.

Os dois se beijam romanticamente

Gaa falando enquanto a beija: Ino, vc quer namorar comigo?

Ino: Claro!

Sasuke está seguindo Sakura e Sai, eles estão indo para um lugar mais à-vontade

Sasu: "Tive uma idéia, ela não vai ficar com esse baka, eu sei q ela gosta de mim"

Sasuke começa a fazer vários Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, para fazer Sakura dar para trás

Saku: "Nossa, eu vou sair com esse gato eu não acredito, ei esperai aquele ali não era o Sasuke, mas ele ta ali, e ali tbm, ai eu to ficando louca, to vendo ele em tudo quanto é lugar"

Sai: Sakura, vc ta bem?

Saku: Sim, sasu... Sai, Sai. "Ai, caramba"

Sasu: Acho q ta funcionando riso malicioso

Sai: Pronto, já estamos aqui Abraça Sakura pela cintura

Saku: É riso sem graça

Ele se aproxima para beija - lá

Saku Empurrando ele: Não, espera, eu não posso. Deixa Sai e vai andando em direção a porta de saída

Sasu: Eh!!! Consegui! Perai, onde a Sakura ta indo?

Sasuke vai atrás dela

Depois daquela pequena conversa, Shino não disse mais nada

Rin: "É ele realmente não quer nada comigo" Saindo do lado dele e indo embora

Shino: Ei, onde vc vai?

Rin: Eu vou embora, essa festa ta chata.

Shino: É eu tbm acho, posso acompanhar vc até em ksa?

Rin Triste, acentiu com a cabeça

Shino Sem entender o pq de ela estar triste, vai atrás dela

Banheiro 2

Shika: Sabe q vc beija bem pra uma Problemática

Tema: EU NÃO SOU Ele a beija problemática.

Shika: Quer namorar comigo?

Tema: Hum, deixa eu pensar... sim, quero!

Eles se beijam mais ainda (O fôlego)

_Capitulo 6: Revelações_

No camarote

Tsu: Vc kabuto vai comigo e com a Kurenai, enquanto a vcs dois, fiquem aqui, estão proibidos de descer para festa, ENTENDERAM!

Ten e Neji: Sim.

Os dois ficam sozinhos no camarote, trancados"

Ten: Ei, obrigada pelo q fez lá em baixo.

Neji: Que seja diz deitando no sofá

Ten: Pq vc é tão grosso comigo, o q eu te fiz?

Ele vira pro lado ignorando-a

Ten: Não me deixa falando sozinha batendo nele

Neji: Para com isso sua LOUCA!

Ten Ten se afasta enfurecida

Ten: "Eu sei q ele me quer, e já sei o q vou fazer"

Ten Ten começa a dançar sensualmente

Neji se vira para o lado: "O q ela ta fazendo?"

Ele se depara com Ten Ten de costas dançando e fica paralisado

Neji: "Kra eu to ficando exitado, ela é muito gostosa"

Ten olhando de rabo de olho: "Sabia" Se vira e vai na direção dele dançando

Neji: O q vc ta fazendo?

Ten: Curtindo a festa aqui msm. Dançando na frente dele

Neji: É levantando e passando a mão na cintura de Ten Ten, vc quer companhia?

Ten: Acho q não. Sai rindo

Neji A segura pelo braço e a puxa para junto de seu corpo dançando: Tem certeza?

Ten Ten e Neji começam a dançar bem agarradinho

Hina: Vc? O q vc está fazendo aqui?

Tayu: Não te interessa lavando os olhos

Hina: Achei q vc estivesse feliz roubando namorado dos outros?

Tayu: Olha aqui eu... Ela se vira e dá de kra com Hinata

Hina: Eu o q?

Tayu: Se eu me lembro bem ele te chutou!

Hina: Ele não me chutou, nós demos um tempo.

Tayu: Se quer saber garota ele nem me interessa, eu queria era outra pessoa, mas já é tarde Chorando

Hina chorando tbm: Mentira! Se vc gosta de outro pq beijou o Naruto?

Tayu: Pq vc ta roubando todas as chances q eu tenho!

Hina: Do q vc ta falando?

Tayu: Do Kiba, é dele q eu to falando, eu amo ele, mas ele não ta nem ai pra mim, eu beijei o Naruto pq queria q ele me notasse.

Hina parando de chorar: Então vc gosta do Kiba, ele é como um irmão pra mim e vice-versa.

Tayu: Sério?

Hina sorrindo: Claro!

Tayu parando de chorar: Mais agora já era, ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha kra, ele disse q eu acabei com o seu relacionamento com Naruto. Voltando a chorar

Hina: Se acalma, vc não tem culpa de nada, olha vem comigo levando-a para o espelho, vamos ajeitar a sua maquiagem, eu vou te ajudar.

Tayu: Poxa, eu nem sei o q dizer, depois do q fiz com vc.

Hina: Não se preocupe, eu vou dar meu jeito, agora fica quietinha e deixa eu trabalhar.

As duas se olham e sorriem

Descendo as escadas

Tsunade: Kurenai vc fica aqui, eu vou levar Kabuto lá pra baixo e ter uma conversinha com ele! E daqui a meia hora destranque aqueles dois.

Kabuto: Aff!

Kurenai: Okay! "Que merda vou perder toda a festa"

Kurenai sobe novamente as escadas e derrepente é puxada para um dos Camarotes

Kakashi tapando a boca da Kurenai (Oh Coitada!), e falando em seu ouvido: Agora vc não escapa!

Kurenai sorri

Ele a pega pela nuca com uma das mãos e com a outra envolve sua cintura lhe dando um beijo ardente

Kure: Vc só pode estar louco.

Kaka: Sim, por vc! Ele a deita no sofá, sem parar de beija-la, e começa a acariciar seu corpo, Kurenai tenta resistir, mas sente suas forças se desvairem aos poucos (É impossível resistir gente)

Kaka: Relaxa, vc vai gostar!

Kure: Ah é, duvido!

Kakashi então começa a abrir o zíper do vestido de Kurenai, enquanto ela desafroxa sua gravata, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Em pouco tempo os dois estão nus

Kaka: Kurenai eu te desejo!

Kure: Então o q está esperando!

(Daí pra lá imaginem)

Depois de dar um esporro básico em Kabuto, vai pro bar (todo mundo sabe o q ela vai fazer)

Tsunade: Me da outra Garrafa!

Garçom: sim senhora!

Tsunade bebe, depois de estar meio fora de si, sai do bar claro com uma garrafa de sake na mão

Anko: Ah... Cansei! Anko para em frente uma janela que estava fechada, mas tinha uma pequena frecha que dava para pista de dança

Asuma: parando tbm tudo bem tbm cansei!

Anko: olha para ele e da um sorriso sem graça ao perceber que Asuma estava a olhando de cima a baixo

Asuma: se aproximando de Anko Estou com vontade de fazer uma coisa

Anko: O que? "Ai tomara que ele me bei..." Asuma nem deixou Anko pensar direito e foi logo tascando um beijão nela.

Asuma:A tempo estou querendo fazer isso!

Anko: a é que coincidência!

eles se beijam novamente, Tsunade que estava passando parou logo em frente à janela que Asuma e Anko estavam Sem querer Tsunade olha logo para frecha e percebe algo la fora, quando vê que é anko e Asuma

Tsuande: MEU DEUS! QUE ISSO EM HAHAHAHA, ESTA BOM AI! Asuma e Anko param de se beijar e olham para a janela e se deparam com Tsunade os olhando

eles ficam super corados

Tsunade: QUE ISSO Ñ PRECISAM FICAR COM VERGONHA, CONTINUEM, CONTINUEM AVONTADE! Hihihihihhihi!

tsunade sai de lá nos risos

_Capitulo 7: O amor ultrapassa o tempo_

Sasuke pega a mão de sakura

Sasu: Espera, aonde vc vai?

Saku: Eu vou em... Ela olha para trás É vc, olha me deixa em paz ta, eu to indo embora, então quer fazer o favor de me soltar.

Sasu: Eu não posso!

Saku: Olha o q vc quer Chorando, já não basta me tratar mal e ser grosso comigo, agora vai querer me pisar em publico.

Sasu: Não, não é isso "Será q eu sou tão insensível assim" (O.O naum imagina)

Sasu: Me dá 5 min, só isso, eu te juro q vou ser gentil.

Saku: Okay, mas só 5 min. "O q ele quer heim"

Sasu: Espera aqui, rapidinho.

Saku: Ei, mas... aff, me pede 5 min e me deixa falando sozinha, isso já é d+.

Sakura se vira para ir embora quando ela ouve a voz de Sasuke no microfone

Sasu: Bom, vcs devem estar se perguntando o q eu estou fazendo aqui meninas estéricas, eu não sou muito de falar e isso pra mim é novidade, mas eu tenho q pedir desculpas a uma pessoa...

Sakura olha para o palco, enxugando as lágrimas

...Eu sei q tenho sido um idiota e feito tudo errado, mas é q tenho medo dos meus sentimentos e não sei como me expressar, porém agora com toda coragem, estou aqui no palco se ajoelha de joelhos no chão te pedindo perdão, por tudo q já fiz vc chorar e sofrer. Tbm quero dizer q eu descobri, que Eu te Amo, e q não consigo viver sem vc, Sakura QUER NAMORAR COMIGO! Nesse momento ele fecha os olhos

Meninas desmaiando, chorando, dando socos na parede, etc

Saku sobe no palco e se ajoelha no chão, sussurra em seu ouvido: Sempre esperei por isso, te perdôo e aceito namorar com vc!

Ele abre os olhos e vê Sakura ajoelhada ao seu lado

Sasu: Arigato! Ele a abraça e em seguida a beija

Meninas na platéia chorando e meninos com raiva

Kiba acha Naruto e já vem pegando ele pelo colarinho e arrastando pra fora

Kiba soltando naruto longe: Vc se acha o bom né? Não liga a mínima pra ela, como vc agarra outra garota assim, vcs terminaram não faz nem uma semana, e ela ainda consegue te amar, não sei como! Empurrando Naruto

Naruto: Para kra, não é o q vc ta pensando me deixa explicar.

Kiba: Explicar o q vc não tem o q explicar. Ia dar um soco em Naruto

Naruto Segurando o punho de Kiba: Vc não entende, eu a amo!

Kiba: Mentira, vc...

Naruto: Espera, me ouve, a situação é contrária, eu não sou bom d+ pra ela, é ela q é boa d+ pra mim.

Kiba?

Naruto: Eu nunca vou poder dar a ela o q ela está acostumada, eu...Naruto é interrompido pelas próprias lágrimas

Kiba: Vc a deixou por isso Kiba não se contem e HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Do q vc está rindo!

Kiba: Só vc mesmo naruto, sara q ainda não percebeu? Ela só quer o seu amor, vc ama não é?

Naruto: Claro!

Kiba: Então o q está fazendo aqui, pare de besteira, e a faça feliz!

Naruto: Mas eu achei q vc e ela, sabe estavam...

Kiba: Ela é como uma irmã pra mim, não diga bobeira. Vem comigo eu vou te levar até ela e vc vai contar tudo o q disse pra mim a ela.

Kiba sai arrastando Naruto para o banheiro

No camarote 1, com musica romântica

Ten: Neji.

Neji: Hum?

Ten: Vc gosta de mim?

Neji brutalmente corado: Pq ta perguntando isso?

Ten: Preciso saber.

Neji: Pq?

Ten: Pq eu gosto de vc, e não dá mais pra esconder.

Neji Da um selinho em Ten: Isso te responde? sorriso malicioso

Ten: Sim, apropósito, agora somos namorados!

Neji: Como quiser.

Os dois sorriem e se beijam lentamente

Gai de volta ao palco: Pessoal, daqui a alguns instantes, diremos q levou a melhor fantasia!

(Tinha Jurados pra decidir, muito chique)

_Capitulo 8: Happy Ending  
_

Camarote 2

Kaka: Nossa, Kure se eu soubesse q vc era tão, tão maravilhosa, teria te agarrado antes.

Kure: Vc não muda né, o mesmo safado de sempre sorrindo

Kaka: A é, então o q vc acha do safado aqui te pedir em casamento?

Kure: O q? se levantando

Kaka: Foi o q vc ouviu se ajoelha Kurenai Yuuhi, vc quer se casar comigo?

Kure quem diria, ela q é tão forte quase desmaia: Ai, aceito.

Kaka kakashi a abraça: Vc me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Kure interrompe o abraço quando olha a hora: Droga, esqueci o Neji e a Ten trancados no camarim. vestindo a roupa

Kaka: Ai, ai! tbm vestindo a roupa

Eles vão em direção a porta

Kaka: Só mais uma coisa Ele pega a mão de Kure e põe um lindo anel de noivado

Kure Abraça ele: É lindo, mas agora infelizmente temos q ir.

Neji acorda com o barulho da porta abrindo

Kure: Vamos, está na hora de descer.

Eles descem de mãos dadas, ambos os casais

No palco

Lee: Agora, o premio de melhor fantasia vai para TOMOYO-UZUMAKI (quem ficou em duvida veja os comentários do especial fantasias)

Gai: Tomoyo venha até aqui... (agora é com a Tomoyo, ela vai responder lá em baixo – Parabéns Tomoyo, vc mereceu)

Shino e Rin na frente da ksa dela

Shino: Pq vc está tão triste? Passando a mão carinhosamente em seu rostoSeu namorado, não foi não é?

Rin: Q, q namorado, eu não tenho namorado.

Shino: Não! Então espera ai.

Rin Sem entender: Ta.

ShinoVai até a esquina, e volta: Fecha os olhos!

Rin: Ta, o q foi?

Shino: Pode abrir Ele dá uma rosa pra ela, e pede aos vaga-lumes q escrevam no ar: Quer ser minha namorada?

Rin: Ai shino, lógico.

Eles se beijam

Na porta do banheiro, um grupo de quatro pessoas esclarecem os maus entendidos

Kiba: poxa me desculpe, eu não quis ser grosso é q sabe como é né.

Tayu: Eu aceito, mas só se vc aceitar as minhas desculpas tbm!

Kiba: Claro! Os dois vão se afastando de mãos dadas

Naru: Juízo em Kiba!

Hina: Cuida bem dele Tayu!

Naru pegando pela cintura de Hina: Agora é nós dois.

Hina Com as mãos nos ombros de Naruto: Hum?

Naru Gritando: HINATA EU TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME DESCULPE POR SER UM BAKA! ME ACEITA DE VOLTA, ME PERDOA?

Hina: Naruto-kun! Ela dá um abraço bem forte e o beija

Naruto levanta Hina lá no alto e gira, gritando: EU TE AMO HINATA HYUUGA E QUERO FICAR COM VC PRA SEMPRE!!!!!!

(esse é pra todas as pessoas q torceram pra esse casal)

De volta no palco

Gai: Agora vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile!

Todos se aproximam do palco, menos é claro Rin e Shino, q estão curtindo o novo namoro um pouco distante dali

Lee: Os vencedores são TSUNADE e JIRAYA!!

(Todos ficam olhando pasmos, nossa to até ouvindo grilos)

Gai: É isso mesmo, Tsunade e Jiraya.

Aos poucos começa a ouvir aplausos ao fundo, Tsunade sobe ao palco e Jiraya tbm

Tsunade: Chorando Ai, Meu Deus eu sempre quis ser rainha do baile! BEBADA

Jiraya: Tsunade vc merece, vc sempre foi e sempre será minha rainha e vai sempre governar em meu coração! (Nossa, ele tirou essa de alguma embalagem de bala)

Tsunade: Chorando mais ainda "ai, meu Deus ele gosta mesmo de mim" Brigada !

quando eles estão descendo as escadas do palco Tsunade se desequilibra e cai em cima de jiraya que cai no chão

Tsunade: Ah, ME desculpe eu tropecei!

Jiraya: Num tem problema sempre que quiser pode cair em cima de mim!

Tsunade: "eu amo quando ele fala palavras tão sem sentido" Jiraya Já se levantando

Quero saber se vc quer namorar comigo?

Jiraya só faltou morrer de tanta felicidade, e claro todos da festa estavam completamente abobalhados

Jiraya: É CLARO QUE ACEITO! ele a abraçou e escorregou a mão "sem querer" para a bum... de tsunade e a apertou!

Tsunade: da um tapa na kra dele Safado falei namorar ñ apertar! e sai puxando jiraya para casa

FIM!


End file.
